Ángel's Warrior's Destiny
by Ayame Fire
Summary: ¿Como obtuvo Kagome los poderes de Ángel Fire?,nuevos enemigos han aparecido y nuevos aliados también, la vida del pasado se entrelaza con la vida del presente. Continuacion Angel's Warrior's
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Prologo

Kagome hizo una pausa para descansar en la cima de la pequeña montaña de rocas que escalaba.

Después de descubrir que no podría ocupar su cabaña del campamento después de las cuatro en punto, firme en su determinación de no quedarse sin hacer nada, había agarrado su mochila y una manzana, comenzó a andar hacia la colina para una caminata relajante.

Las colinas por encima del campamento estaban salpicadas por afloramientos de piedras y el grupo de rocas en las que estaba paradas se extendían por casi media milla, levantándose en colinas temerarias y cayendo en barrancos dentados. Había sido una subida difícil, pero había valorado el ejercicio después de estar enjaulada en el aire viciado del autobús por tanto tiempo.

Desde allí, no podía negarse que Japón era precioso, la paz se había derramado en ella mientras mas subía por los prados exuberantes y las colinas rocosas, mas profunda se derramaba.

Se recostó en una roca plana y se desperezo absorbiendo el brillo de sol. Su grupo estaba programado para quedarse en el campamento hasta las diez treinta de la siguiente mañana, así que disponía de suficiente tiempo para relajarse y disfrutar de la naturaleza antes de reabordar la excursión en el autobús. Aunque nunca encontraría sus respuestas ahí en las colinas, al menos no había teléfonos timbrando, y sin jóvenes metiendo las narices en sus asuntos.

Sabía que charlaban acerca de ella, los estudiantes hablaban de todo. Sospechaba que hablaban de lo triste, decaída, sola, aburrida que era y/o se encontraba. Ella misma se encontraba esperando con ilusión la inmunidad de un corazón frío. Que alivio sería ya no sentir nada por alguien más, que alivio sería si por primera ves dijera lo que exactamente pensaba para variar.

_¿Y que dirías Kagome?_

-Estoy destrozada…-masculló suavemente- Diría que estoy destrozada por dentro y que estoy cansada de aparentar que todo esta bien.

¡Como deseaba poder odiarle!

Y precisamente pensó en que la ultima vez que había tratado de hablar con el, había terminado con el corazón destrozado. Tenía que hacerle frente: estaba condenada a no ser correspondida en su amor.

Con los ojos cerrados contra los rayos brillantes, busco a tientas su mochila para alcanzar sus anteojos de sol, pero juzgó mal la distancia e hizo que la mochila cayera de la roca. La oyó ir dando tumbos por varios instantes en medio del rumor de pierdas sueltas, luego un silencio prolongado, y finalmente un golpe sólido. Haciendo a un lado su flequillo, se incorporo para ver donde había caído. Quedó consternada al descubrir que se había desplomado fuera de la roca, y en el fondo de un precipicio estrecho e imponente.

Se movió hacia el borde de la abertura, atisbándola cuidadosamente. Calibrando la profundidad de la rocosa hendidura no más de veinticinco o treinta pies, decidió que era capaz de recuperarlo.

No tenía alternativa; tenía que bajar en pos de eso.

Bajándose por el borde, buscó palpando punto de apoyos para sus pies. Las botas de excursionismo que se había puesto esa mañana tenían las suelas rugosas y prensoras que hacían el descenso un poco más fácil; sin embargo, mientras el pedrusco raspaba sus piernas desnudas, se encontró deseando haberse puesto los jeans en lugar de su par favorito de shorts caqui, su top blanco de encaje era muy cómodo para dar largas caminatas, pero la camisa de mezclilla descolorida que se había atado alrededor de su cintura no dejaba de enredarsele en las piernas, así que hizo una pausa para desatarla y dejarla flotar en el aire hacía abajo, encima de su mochila. Una vez que alcanzará el fondo la doblaría dentro de su bolso antes de trepar de regreso hacía arriba.

Era lento, extenuante, pero la mitad de su vida estaba en ese paquete y ese era discutiblemente la mejor mitad. El cepillo del pelo, la pasta de dientes, hilo dental, las bragas, y muchos otros detalles que necesitaba para su persona en caso de que se perdiera su equipaje _oh, admítelo Kagome,_ella pensó podrías vivir de esa mochila por semanas.

El sol golpeaba sus hombros mientras descendía, y comenzó a sudar. _"Debía imaginarse que el sol tenía que brillar directamente en esa grieta y justamente en ese preciso momento" _pensó irritada.

Cerca del fondo, se resbalo e inadvertidamente pateó la mochila, acuñándola firmemente al pie de la estrecha hendidura. Mirando de reojo arriba, hacia el sol, ella mascullo:

-Vamos, me podrías ayudar un poco…-

Deslizándose los últimos pies, colocó un pie en tierra. Allí. Lo había hecho. Había apenas suficiente espacio para dar la vuelta, pero estaba allí.

Bajando su otro pie, Kagome atrapó la camisa y estiró sus dedos hasta la correa de su mochila.

En ese preciso momento la tierra cedió bajo sus pies, tan repentina e inesperadamente que apenas tuvo tiempo de jadear antes de hundirse a través del fondo tambaleante de la hendidura. Cayó por unos aterradores pocos segundos, luego aterrizo con tal fuerza que el impacto la dejó sin aire en los pulmones.

Mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento, la roca desintegrada y la suciedad llovieron donde se encontraba. Añadiendo ofensa al daño, la mochila cayó a través del hueco después de ella y la aporreo en el hombro antes de caerse rodando en la oscuridad. Finalmente se las ingenio para emitir un suspiro derrotado, escupió pelo y suciedad de su boca, y mentalmente evalúo su situación antes de intentar moverse.

Había caído duro y se sentía magullada de pies a cabeza. Sus manos sangraban por su intento desesperado de agarrarse a algo durante su caída a través de la abertura dentada, pero, felizmente, no se había roto ningún hueso.

Cautelosamente, volvió su cabeza y contemplo hacia arriba el hueco a través del cual había caído. Un rayo terco de sol se filtraba hacia abajo, sobre ella.

No me asustare Pero el hueco estaba a una distancia imposible por encima de su cabeza. Peor aún, no había encontrado a ningún otro excursionista durante su subida. Podría gritar hasta ponerse ronca, pero nunca podrían encontrarla. Deshaciéndose de un temblor nervioso miró con atención en la penumbra. La negrura oscura de una pared surgió amenazadoramente algunas yardas más y podía oír el chorrito débil de agua a lo lejos, obviamente, había desembocado en una caverna subterránea de cierto tipo.

Todo pensamiento ceso abruptamente a medida que caía en cuenta de que frente a ella yacía algo que no era roca o suelo. Atontada por la caída abrupta, naturalmente había asumido que había aterrizado en el piso duro de una caverna.

Tragando, permaneció completamente quieta, tratando de decidir que yacía, sin realmente mirarlo.

Se incorporo lentamente esperando que sus piernas no estuvieran resentidas

por el golpe de la caída, se acerco lentamente a la figura que yacía frente a ella, en la oscuridad de la cueva estiro su mano acercándola al lugar de su atención moviendo un poco más su mano. Cedía lentamente y no se sentía como si fuera una pared. Voy a vomitar pensó se siente como una persona.

¿Había caído en una vieja cripta? Pero, entonces, ¿no tendría que haber huesos? Mientras debatía su siguiente movimiento el sol alcanzo su cenit, y un eje brillante de luz baño el lugar donde se había caído.

Reuniendo todo su coraje, se obligo a si misma a mirar hacia enfrente.

Y grito.

Había un cuerpo atado. Uno que, por lo visto no había perturbado, debía estar muerto.

Cuando logró dejar de gritar, se encontró con que había avanzado hasta estar frente a el, y apoyaba sus palmas en el pecho. No "el" pecho, ella se percato, si no su pecho. La figura inmóvil frente a ella era innegablemente masculina.

Pecaminosamente masculina.

Quitó de un tirón sus manos.

De cualquier forma que el hubiera llegado ahí, si estaba muerto, entonces su fallecimiento había sido muy reciente. Estaba en perfectas condiciones y las manos de Kagome avanzaron a rastras de regreso a su caliente pecho. Tenía el físico esculpido de un jugador de futbol profesional, con hombros anchos, bíceps y pectorales musculosos y abdominales como una tabla de lavar. Sus caderas eran delgadas y poderosas.

Cadenas extrañas lo ataban por encima de su pecho desnudo.

Kagome hizo respiraciones lentas y profundas para aliviar la estrechez repentina en su pecho. Inclinándose cautelosamente hacia adelante, miro fijamente una cara salvajemente bella, las pestañas negras barrían su piel dorada, bajo unas cejas arqueadas y una caída sedosa de pelo negro y largo. Sus labios eran rosados, firmes, sensualmente llenos. Ella los rozo con sus dedos, luego se sintió ligeramente perversa, así que fingió que simplemente lo inspeccionaba para discernir si estaba vivo y lo sacudió, pero él no respondió. Ahuecando su nariz, con su mano se sintió aliviada al percibir un soplo suave de respiración No está muerto, gracias a dios.

Apoyo sus palmas en su pecho, se sintió adicionalmente reconfortada por su latido fuerte, aunque no palpitaba frecuentemente, al menos lo hacia. Debía de estar profundamente inconciente, quizás en un coma, decidió. Pero quien quiera que fuera, no podría ayudarla.

Su mirada se lanzó de regreso arriba por el hueco. Aún si lograra despertarlo y luego ponerse de pie sobre sus hombros, ni aun así alcanzaría el reborde del hueco. El brillo del sol fluyó sobre su cara, burlándose de ella con una libertad que estaba cerca y no obstante tan imposiblemente lejos, tembló otra vez.

-Y bien ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?...-masculló

Contemplo los diseños de las cadenas que sujetaban al hombre de cerca, preguntándose si alguno de ellos cubría alguna herida. Las cadenas eran extrañas, a diferencia de cualquier cadena que ella alguna vez hubiera visto, se encontraban manchadas con sangre de las heridas de sus muñecas.

Kagome retrocedió unas pocas pulgadas, y un rayo de luz se derramo a través del pecho del hombre. Mientras ella lo estudiaba, una cosa curiosa sucedió: las cadenas comenzaron a brillar y a moverse lentamente ante sus ojos, apretando un poco más el gran cuerpo del hombre. Pero eso no era posible…

Kagome parpadeo a medida que, innegablemente, varías cadenas lo sujetaban con más fuerza. En cuestión de instantes lo tenían fuertemente sujeto.

Perpleja, ella miro hacia arriba, hacia la cara del hombre y aspiró asombrada.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y él la observaba. Tenía ojos asombrosos, que brillaban intensamente como pedazos de vidrio roto de plata y hielo, ojos somnolientos que tenían un toque de preocupación. El trato de estirar su cuerpo, pero inmediatamente se vio doblado de dolor, mientras se percataba de que algo lo tenía fuertemente atado.

_¡Oh dios santo, esta conciente! __Y herido también._

Podía imaginarse lo que el pensaba, y apenas lo podría culpar de eso.

-Mira, estaba precisamente a punto de irme de aquí…-balbuceó- No tenía intención de despertarte. Caí a través del hueco y no he podido salir. Daba una larga caminata y accidentalmente mi mochila cayó en una grieta, y cuando fui a rescatarla, la tierra cedió bajo mí y aquí estoy. Y ya que estamos ¿Por qué no te despertó mi caída?...- Y lo más importante, pensó ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado despierto?

La confusión titiló en sus ojos hipnóticos, pero el no dijo nada.

-Usualmente también estoy atontada apenas me despierto…- dijo ella intentando hablar con un tono reconfortante.

-Eres la elegida…-balbuceó el hombre con un hilo de voz, apenas audible.

-¿Qué?...- Kagome lo miraba confundida.

-Tu….has sido…elegida…-el trataba inútilmente de librarse de las cadenas, pero por su estado muy apenas tenía energías para hablar.

-No se de que me hablas, lo único que se es que tengo que sacarte de aquí, no me había percatado de que estabas herido.

Kagome se acercó al lugar donde el yacía prisionero, y sujeto entre sus manos las cadenas, tratando inútilmente de que estas le dejaran libre, tarde se percato que en vez de soltarlo lo aprisionaba más, por lo que rendida quito sus manos de las cadenas.

-No…hay…tiempo para eso……-el hombre tosió fuertemente escupiendo algo de sangre, poniendo más nerviosa aun a la pelinegra.

-Debemos encontrar algo de ayuda…espera aquí, yo tratare de salir de este lugar y traeré ayuda…-Pidió la mujer, mientras inspeccionaba nuevamente el lugar tratando de encontrar una salida. A lo lejos diviso su mochila y se iba a dirigir a ella, cuando nuevamente la voz del hombre la detuvo.

-No…no te vayas….tengo algo urgente que decirte…tu…tu…eres la nueva elegida…al principio pensaras que es una maldición……debido a que aparir de ahora…siempre los llevaras contigo…-murmuraba el hombre, con voz cada ves más fuerte y clara…-Te ruego que te acerques un poco a mi…

Kagome lo miraba entre sorprendida y aterrada, el hombre fuerte y guapo que se encontraba frente a ella, seguro que se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza para despertarse y hablar primeramente de cosas sin sentido.

-Mira, la verdad no se de que me estas hablando y sinceramente ni me interesa, lo único que debe importar es que yo vaya por ayuda ¿entiendes?- Se iba alejar nuevamente cuando, la ronca voz de el trono como rayo por todo el lugar.

-¡¡Te he dicho que te acerques!!...no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, así que te pido por favor que te acerques…-gritó furiosamente haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara un poco.

-bien…me acercaré-

Y así lo hizo, se acerco a el, colocándosele en frente, antes de que ella pudiera mencionar palabra alguna, el hombre sello los labios de ella con los suyos propios, la pelinegra se sobresalto e intento echarse hacía atrás pero mientras el hombre la continuaba besando, los ojos café chocolate de la joven estaban siendo cubiertos por una sombra de chocolate mas intensa, dejándola en estado hipnótico. El hombre dejo de besarla lentamente, mientras enfocaba sus platinados ojos en la chica que tenía frente a el, su mirada recorría el suave rostro de la mujer y un pequeño rastro de remordimiento cruzo por su mirar, el sabía que la joven era fuerte de voluntad, con un alma generosa y un corazón lleno de amor y bondad, que en esos momentos se encontraba herido.

-Perdóname por hacerte esto, pero no hay nadie mejor que tu, para mi legado…-el comenzó a murmurar palabras en otro idioma, sin dejar de mirarla observo como el cabello rizado de la chica comenzaba a levitar suavemente, las cadenas que lo sujetaban se movían lentamente, e inesperadamente rodearon a la pelinegra atrayéndola al cuerpo del hombre, este al ver sus brazos liberados de las cadenas, sujeto fuertemente el cuerpo inconciente de la joven entre ellos, mientras las cadenas extrañas los envolvían a ambos.

-Es mi deseo, que tu lleves mi legado por toda la eternidad, no importa las veces que renazcas, cada nueva vida me llevara entre su sangre…-y sin más, beso nuevamente a la pelinegra en los labios profundamente.

La oscuridad envolvió completamente a Kagome.

El sonido de los pajarillos cantando, fue lo que despertó a la pelinegra. Abrió lentamente los ojos chocolates, mientras con algo de trabajo enfocaba mejor las cosas, se incorporo con cuidado llevándose una mano a la cabeza, ya que en esos momentos le daba vueltas.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al recordar lo que hace unos momentos ocurrió, antes de que la oscuridad la rodeara. Movía su cabeza en varias direcciones tratando de encontrar al hombre, que estaba consigo en la cueva. Pero se confundió mas al notar que ya no estaba dentro de la caverna, si no que se encontraba ya en el exterior, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo es que estoy en la superficie?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, tomando su mochila y su camisa despintada de mezclilla, se incorporo manteniéndose quieta en lo que sus piernas dejaban de temblarle. Una ves que sintió que ya podrían responderle correctamente, siguió su caminar, no sin dejar de pensar en los momentos extraños que le habían sucedido y eso, si es que no se quedo dormida por lo que habrá soñado todo eso.

Y sin prestar atención a ya mas nada, voto por seguir con su camino disfrutando del paisaje que este le ofrecía. Mientras vagaba distraídamente el crujir de una ramita la hizo detenerse y girar su mirada hacia atrás, solo para toparse con unos enormes ojos dorados, que la miraban furiosamente. El gritó se atoro en su blanca garganta y antes de poder hacer nada, la enorme creatura se lanzo contra ella corriendo a toda velocidad.

Kagome siguiendo sus instintos, se alejo corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas largas le permitían. Los árboles atrás de ella, caían pesadamente al ser embestidos por la enorme creatura que iba en pos de ella. En su desesperación por huir, tropezó con una pequeña roca que la lanzo unas cuantas pulgada hacia el frente, golpeándose un poco el rostro y sus hombros.

La creatura continuo corriendo con mayor velocidad contra ella, la pelinegra sin poder hacer mas nada, que esperar la embestida que seguro la lanzaría varios metros lejos de el, pero que sin duda saldría bastante mal parada. Cruzo sus brazos por encima de su rostro, temblando terriblemente al ver que de sus manos expulsaba una ráfaga de fuego en dirección al animal.

El golpe fue directo, más no lo suficiente para hacerle gran daño al animal, que continuo corriendo. Impactándola con fuerza, lanzándola por los aires, mientras Kagome gritaba fuertemente tanto por el dolor recibido, como por el miedo a que nada la salvaría de esta.

Unos delgados pero fuertes brazos, la sostuvieron con fuerza. Kagome con la vista completamente nublada, solo pudo distinguir la silueta de una persona.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien, ya estas a salvo.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Esta algo herida, perturbada y desorientada, pero seguro que sanara bien.

-Que alegría…-pregunto la segunda silueta, que llego con ellas.

Kagome miraba fijamente ambas siluetas de las chicas sin lograr distinguir, sus facciones, pero por el sonido de su voz supo que se encontraba a salvo.

Las miraba alternativa, y fue lo último que pudo ver de ellas las siluetas, antes de ser envuelta por la oscuridad por segunda vez en el día.

&

-¡Cuidado!...-Grito furiosamente la pelinegra, al ver que el enemigo cambiaba su dirección de ataque.

-¡Ángel Fire! ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto preocupada la chica de peli castaña claro.

-Si, Ángel Air, no te preocupes, ¡Water!, el va hacia ti…-

La pelirroja sonrío divertida, y sin más extendió su mando, lanzando un enorme dragón de agua, lanzando al demonio hacia atrás al mismo camino.

-Ahora chicas-

Las tres chicas, se colocaron en posición de ataque formando un triangulo en el aire, siendo Ángel Fire la primera en atacar.

-Ryu No Hi…-Invoco la pelinegra.

-Ryu Slash…-invoco la pelirroja

-Luz Solar…-invoco la pelicastaña.

Los tres ataques dieron directo al demonio, y el cielo se cubrió por una inmensa luz, para cuando esta ceso, ya no había quedado ningún rastro del ser.

CONTINUARA…………

BUENOS DIAS, SI SE QUE MILAGROTE POR ACA LO SE, PERO BUENO COMO LA MAYORIA DE USTEDES SE PREGUNTARAN SEGURO ES OTRA HISTORIA NUEVA Y NO LA VA A TERMINAR COMO LAS DEMAS, LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTA SI SERA TERMINADA, ACABO DE TERMINAR EL PROLOGO POR LO QUE INMEDIATAMENTE ME PONGO A TRABAJAR EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO.

ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y COMO VERAN EN EL EPILOGO SE EXPLICA COMO FUE QUE KAGOME OBTUVO SUS PODERES. LAS DOS FIGURAS QUE APARECIERON SON SAKURA Y MAY, EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO SE LES EXPLICARA EL TIPO DE RELACION QUE LAS TRES MANTENIAN Y EL COMO SUS VIDAS ESTABAN DESTINADAS A CONOCERSE.

SINCERAMENTE OJALA ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO, CUIDENSEME MUCHO Y EN CUANTO A LAS OTRAS LES PROMETO QUE EMPEZARE A TRABAJARLAS CUANTO ANTES.

SIN MAS QUE DECIR MAS QUE ESPERANDO SU APOYO.

ATTE.

SU AMIGA Y FIEL SERVIDORA AYAME FIRE.


	2. 50 Años Depués

* * *

50 Años Después.

Kagome se despertó abruptamente, su frente se encontraba completamente húmeda por el sudor, se llevo una mano a la altura de su frente cubriendo sus hermosos ojos platinados, mientras inútilmente trataba de enfocar el significado del sueño que había mantenido.

Todo era muy confuso, primero se había visto a si misma en una cueva, encontrando al hombre mas guapo que hubiese visto en toda su vida, por ultimo unas siluetas femeninas…pero lo que mas la desconcertaba era que en su sueño ella tenia los ojos de un chocolate intenso, y su cabello era largo solo hasta la cintura mientras en las puntas danzaban unos traviesos rizos.

Quitó la mano de su frente para enfocar su mirada por la ventana, a lo lejos se divisaban los primeros rayos del sol, suspiro pesadamente, para después mirar fijamente el reloj de la pared, para descubrir que eran las cinco de la mañana. Dejo vagar su mirada por toda la habitación, mirando lentamente a sus compañeras de cuarto para ver si ninguna había despertado. Hizo a un lado las sabanas de su cama, agito lentamente la cabeza despabilándose y sin más se incorporo.

Entro al cuarto de baño, abrió la llave del agua y hundiendo sus manos en el agua al correr, se mojo el rostro. Mientras pequeñas gotas escurrían de su hermoso rostro, se miro fijamente en el espejo que tenía frente a ella, observando fijamente sus preciosos ojos platinados, con destellos dorados, eran de un color muy poco común por no decir de un color extraño, sus ojos descendieron por su largo cabello azul oscuro; el cual era engañoso ya que en la sombra era de un color negro intenso, mientras que en los rayos del sol era de un azul oscuro y totalmente lizo. Era mas largo que de su sueño, ya que al mirar hacia abajo por unos momentos, noto como los cabellos de al final de este se paseaban sobre el suelo.

-Si, definitivamente la mujer que vi en mi sueño no era yo…ella tenía una mirada chocolate y un cabello negro con destellos azulados…sin contar que lo más largo que lo tuviera era hasta la cintura y finalizaba en rizos.

Le dio la espalda al espejo apoyándose en el respaldo del lavabo, y mirando fijamente el techo.

Agito la cabeza y salio del cuarto de baño.

-¡¡Hey, Kagome!!

La peli azulada se giro lentamente para mirar, que a lo lejos una joven corría a prisa para alcanzarla, sonrío gentilmente y levanto su brazo agitándolo en señal de esperarla.

-Uff, pensé que no te alcanzaría…-menciono con dificultad la rubia.

-hi, dime ¿que se te ofrece Faite-chan?...-

-¿ah?... ¡ahh! es cierto, toma…-dijo extendiendo una pequeña cajita que se encontraba envuelta por un papel blanco con un moño de color rojo.

-¿y esto?...-pregunto mientras tomaba el paquete y lo miraba curiosamente.

-pues, verás te lo manda una de tus tantas admiradoras…-sonrío traviesamente la rubia.

-ah… ¿no lo quieres?...-

-¡ehhh! ¿En serio me lo regalas?...-mirándola fijamente.

-claro…-respondió sin dejar de ofrecerle el pequeño paquete.

-bueno, gracias Kagome-Chan…-sonrío la mujer, abriendo el diminuto detalle con cuidado…-ohh pero si son chocolates, si esto sigue así pronto me encontrare terriblemente gorda…-festejo la chica mientras comía con delicia los chocolates.

-podrías negarte alguna ves, a aceptar un regalo dirigido a Kagome…-reprendió la voz suave de una chica pelicastaña con lentes.

-buenos días, Sango…-saludo tiernamente la peliazulada.

-buenos días, Kagome, por lo visto es otro regalo de una admiradora…-mirando fijamente a la pelirrubia, mientras esta degustaba los chocolates.

-si…-

-no entiendo que es lo que les hace Kagome-Chan, lo único que se es que siempre terminan regalándole cosas…-menciono por casualidad la rubia mientras tiraba en la basura el pequeño estuche ya sin nada dentro.

-¿hasta ahora cuantos has recibido?...-pregunto una tercera voz femenina.

Las tres chicas se giraron para observar a la pelinegra que en esos momentos mantenía entre sus brazos unos cuantos libros.

-Ayame-chan, buenos días…-Saludo alegremente Faite.

-Buenos días, chicas…-saludo amablemente la pelinegra.

-buenos días Ayame…-saludaron Kagome y Sango al unisolo.

-y bueno en cuanto a tu pregunta, este ha sido el primero que le traigo yo, pero espero ansiosamente a que Kagome-chan abra su casillero, para ver cuantos mas hay, ahí.

-¿tantos recibes?...-pregunto sorprendida la pelinegra, mirando fijamente a Kagome.

-si, así es…-

-Es extraño ver a una amiga siendo admirada por chicas… ¿no crees?...-comentó despistadamente Sango, que al notar como las otras tres amigas la miraban fijamente, un leve rubor tiño sus mejillas…-esto…no lo decía para hacerte sentir mal Kagome, simplemente…fue curiosidad…-

-tranquila, que no pasa nada, la verdad es que yo también me pregunto lo mismo, no se que es lo que tanto admiran de mi…-

-hummm, tu no tienes una actitud fría, menos aun eres callada y ni hablar de que eres tranquila…-enumeraba la rubia.

-quizás simplemente hay algo en ti que las atrae…-sonrió Ayame a sus amigas.

-por cierto… ¿no han visto a Rin?...-

-ahora que lo preguntas…-murmuro Sango tratando de recordar si la había visto.

-no, yo no la he visto…no se tu Aya-chan…-

-no, tampoco la he visto…-

-iba caminando misteriosamente al área B…-respondió Sango.

-¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí?...-pregunto Faite confundida.

-eso es extraño, ya que todas estamos en la misma área, que es la C…-suspiro Ayame.

-¿Qué en esa área no se encuentra el salón B-1?...-volvió a preguntar Faite.

-¿no esta ahí, Sesshomaru Sonsaku?...-interrogo Kagome.

-¡es cierto!...-exclamaron las tres chicas juntas, mirándose sorpresivamente una a la otra.

-¿será posible que?...-intento interrogar Sango.

Pero fue interrumpida por Ayame.

-no, no lo creo posible…o ¿ustedes si?...-

-pues la verdad que no se, solo se que la pobre esta profundamente enamorada de el, pero el ni la hace en el mundo…-suspiro Faite tristemente.

-es cierto, pobre Rin, desde que se entero de el a hecho lo imposible por que el se fije en ella…-murmuro Sango mirando al cielo.

-quizás debimos haberle parado cuando esta a tiempo…-termino Ayame, mirando fijamente el suelo.

-quizás este año sea diferente…-susurro Kagome, mientras miraba fijamente en dirección al edificio donde se encontraba el susodicho.

El comentario de Kagome atrajo la atención de las tres jóvenes, quienes la miraban como si hubiese perdido la razón.

-¿Qué?...-

-¿en serio tu crees que este sea su año?...-pregunto la pelicastaña.

-posiblemente…-respondió la peliazulada.

-bueno ya saben lo que se dice por ahí, el que persevera alcanza…-

-vaya Faite, estas usando dichos, eso es peligroso para tu salud…-bromeo la pelinegra, mientras veía divertida el mohín que hacia la pelirrubia.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la escuela, iniciando las clases, el pequeño grupo de chicas, miraban a los demás alumnos pasar a un lado de ellas. Manteniéndose fiel al juramento de nunca iniciar las clases sin estar solas, pero a medida de que la quinta integrante no llegaba, las cuatro suspiraron pesadamente.

-nuevamente, tendremos que cubrir la ausencia de Rin…-murmuro Kagome, mientras las otras tres chicas asentían.

-últimamente se le esta haciendo costumbre…-

Y sin más se dirigieron al salón de clases.

La mañana transcurría lentamente, mientras el profesor de matemáticas, se encontraba escribiendo algunas ecuaciones en la pizarra, los alumnos anotaban en sus cuadernos los apuntes que el profesor realizaba en esos instantes.

Kagome paseo su mirada por toda el aula, observando distraídamente tanto amigas como compañeros, terminando su recorrido, apoyo su brazo sobre su escritorio y apoyo su barbilla en la palma de su mano, mientras observaba fijamente por la ventana.

* * *

Se observaba así misma, sentada en la orilla de un pozo, mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos haciéndoles danzar tranquilamente, entre los árboles distinguió una silueta con vestimentas rojas, y cabello platinado largo que se detenida abruptamente, mirando a la joven frente a el fijamente.

Observaba como ambos charlaban entre si, poco lograba escuchar de la conversación, lo único que podía notar, era el mirar triste, dulce casi melancólico de la pelinegra, para después fijar su platinada mirada en el joven de mirada dorada que reflejaba, incomodidad, tristeza y quizás un poco de arrepentimiento.

Noto como ella se acercaba lentamente a el y lo tomaba de la mano, jalándolo para que caminaran tranquilamente en el bosque, percatándose de que el correspondía al apretón de su mano.

Todo se volvió negro….

Una luz, todo se volvía lentamente claro ante sus ojos, se encontraba en un instituto diferente, vagando por el lugar en busca de algún rostro familiar, justo cuando estaba dando la vuelta por la esquina de la cafetería, se detuvo en seco al observarse nuevamente, pero esta ves ella se encontraba charlando, con una mujer pelicastaña y una pelirroja mientras las tres reían divertidamente. Las otras dos mujeres vestían un uniforme diferente, por lo que después de agitar un poco las manos, se despidieron de la pelinegra.

Un enorme destello la cegó por un momento, llevando ambos brazos al frente de su rostro para cubrirse, cuando los bajo lentamente, esta ves era otro escenario diferente, se encontraba en la cima de un edificio.

El atardecer descendía lentamente, mientras observaba como todo el lugar sufría un terrible terremoto, observo a tres figuras femeninas con armaduras de diferentes colores, salvar a la gente usando campos de fuerza, y se asombro aun más al ver que de ellas aparecían preciosas alas de acuerdo al color con las armaduras. Retuvo el aliento al verse nuevamente, pero esta vez ella miraba a donde su otra yo se encontraba, pensó que esa yo la había descubierto pero pronto se percato de que no era así, ya que las guerreras se fueron del lugar.

Y por segunda vez, todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

-Kagome….Kagome…-escuchaba una voz a lo lejos.

-¿hummm?...-fue su respuesta, mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, enfocando las cosas poco a poco, para toparse con la mirada preocupada de las chicas.

-¿te encuentras bien?...-pregunto sutilmente Ayame.

-si… ¿Qué pasó?...-pregunto, incorporándose de su escritorio y mirando para todos lados, percatándose de que ya solo se encontraban sus amigas y ella en el salón.

-te has quedado dormida nuevamente…eso es preocupante, no es la primera ves que te duermes en clases…-comentaba Sango sin dejar de mirarla preocupada.

-¿te has estado desvelando últimamente?...-fue ahora Faite quien le pregunto.

-no…-respondió ella.

-¿no será que nuevamente estas con esos sueños extraños?

Kagome miro fijamente a la pelinegra, que se encontraba inclinada un poco sobre ella, y asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-es muy extraño, es como si me viese a mi misma…pero…-

-¿pero?

-a la vez es como si en verdad no fuera yo…-

-¿Cómo que a la ves no eres tu?...-preguntaron completamente confundidas.

-si, me refiero a que en mi sueño, soy un poco mas baja ósea de estatura media, mi cabello lo mas largo que lo tengo es hasta la cintura y al final de las puntas esta rizado y por ultimo, el color de mis ojos es de un chocolate intenso…así que la verdad no se si en verdad soy yo…o no…-

-pues si que hay grandes diferencias en la tu de tu sueño y tu la de verdad, ya que no eres nada baja, al contrario nos sobre pasas por varios centímetros, y tu cabello es el mas largo de toda la escuela y tus ojos son de un plateado intenso logrando que las mujeres se pongan celosas…-pensaba en voz alta Faite quien aun no asimilaba el hecho de que su amiga se viese de forma diferente en el sueño.

-las actitudes, carácter, forma de ser y el cuerpo, sufren cambios drásticamente cada ves que nuestra alma renace nuevamente…-la voz alegre de pelicastaña claro les llamo la atención.

-Rin…-Exclamaron sorprendidas de verla.

-Hola…-les sonrió tiernamente…-lamento nuevamente el haberme distraído…-

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?...-pregunto la rubia quien se acerco a ella de una forma bastante rápida.

-pues…-

-¿pues?...-se animaron a interrogar Sango, Ayame y Faite.

-mal…-suspiro la chica…-él sigue sin hacerme en el mundo…-dijo tristemente.

-vaya…-se entristecieron las demás compañeras.

Kagome se levanto lentamente de su lugar y se acerco a la pequeña castaña clara, dándole una palmadita sobre la cabeza dijo:

-animo, quizás hoy no lo haga, pero tal ves mañana si…-

Rin levanto su mirada para toparse con la mirada platinada de la peliazulada y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro asintió.

-si, mañana será otro día…-exclamo alegre.

-y a ustedes ¿Cómo les va con los chicos?...-Kagome las miraba divertida, al ver las expresiones en el rostro de ellas.

-te atreves a preguntarnos eso….eres cruel…-se quejaba Faite.

-malvada…-le apoyo Sango.

-e insensible…-sollozo Ayame.

-jajajajajaja, vamos chicas, no me irán a decir que andan en las mismas que nuestra Rin, ¿verdad?...-riendo suavemente al escuchar las acusaciones de sus amigas.

-ah, por desgracia si…-suspiro derrotada la rubia.

-¿Por qué el corazón no entiende de razones?...-se quejo la pelicastaña oscuro dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla, mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

-pues estamos peor, mi querida Kagome, ya que los más populares de la escuela nos han robado el corazón…-murmullo suavemente la pelinegra.

-ya veo…-susurro la de mirada platinada, mientras se apoyaba en le borde de la ventana, observando a lo lejos la pequeña multitud que rodeaba a un pequeño grupo de cinco jóvenes, sus platinados ojos fueron atraídos inmediatamente por un chico pelinegro, quien abrazaba posesivamente a una peliverde, dando una vuelta algo brusca se giro para ver a sus compañeras.

-quizás deberían fijar sus intereses en alguien más…-murmuro ella, mientras apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo de la ventana sin dejar de mirar de reojo a los mencionados.

-si, tienes razón…-apoyaron las cuatro chicas.

-bien, tengo que irme, iré al pequeño templo a meditar un poco sobre los extraños sueños que he tenido pero sobre todo, en lo que menciono la pequeña Rin…-

-pasaremos por ti dentro de una hora, para tomar un poco de comida…-

-si, entonces, nos vemos en una hora…-

Se despidió de ellas, saliendo del salón de clases con rumbo al templo.

-ojala pronto encuentre respuesta a sus sueños, la verdad que es perturbador no saber que intentan decirte…-suspiro la rubia.

-lo que me preocupa es que en el pasado tenía sueños similares, pero por alguna razón en este año se han incrementado…-exclamo preocupada la castaña oscura.

-a veces las cosas pasan, por que así tiene que ser…-murmuro la castaña clara mirando por la ventana.

-¿alguna de ustedes recuerda algo de su vida pasada?...-pregunto la pelinegra.

Las tres chicas negaron con la cabeza.

-entonces, lo que ella tiene no son sueños, si no lapsos de su vida pasada…-

Y las cuatro se quedaron en un profundo silencio.

Kagome descendía el último escalón, de la muy larga fila de escalones en el cual se encontraba su salón, dando un pequeño suspiro, atravesó las puertas del edificio.

Los jóvenes se hacían a un lado cada ves que veían avanzar a la peliazulada, ella cerro los ojos lentamente al escuchar los cuchicheos de ellos al pasar, sabía perfectamente que estaban hablando acerca de ella y no entendía ni el por que.

-¿ya viste quien va ahí?

-Dios mío, pero si es ella…-

-No deja de impresionarme cada vez que la veo…-

-Es increíble que aun no tenga novio, con lo bonita que es…-

-ah, a mi me gustaría ser ese novio y ser la envidia de todo el colegio…-

-¿Qué?, pero si va a pasar por en medio de los más populares…-exclamaban los jóvenes sorprendidos.

-no, no creo que lo haga…si lo hace se metería en problemas…-murmuraban las mujeres con los jóvenes.

-por favor, ella puede hacer lo que quiera, incluso ellos la respetan…-la apoyaban otros.

El lugar de descanso quedo sumido en silencio al ver que la peliazulada se detenía frente al pequeño grupo de mujeres que acosaban sin parar a esos chicos, se hicieron solo a un lado para permitir la vista de ellos.

Kagome dio un paso al frente, pero se detuvo en seco al ver rápidamente un pequeño episodio familiar en su mente. Los demás jóvenes expectantes solo vieron como la chica se llevaba una de sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, sacudía suavemente esta y continúo con su camino.

Los chicos del pequeño grupo de mujeres, solo miraron medio sorprendidos como la mujer pasaba por en medio de ellos, como si no existieran, eso los dejo algo perturbado, ya que estaban acostumbrados a que todas las chicas los adoraran, pero ella simplemente había pasado así, sin más. Cuando Kagome se había ido los chicos se giraron lentamente solo para observar la espalda de la chica que se alejaba lentamente.

Mientras Kagome caminaba aparentemente tranquila, llevaba consigo una lucha interior, cuando cruzo el pequeño grupo, sintió todo su ser palpitar. Un fuerte rayo la atravesó haciéndola sentir completamente extraña, alguien de ellos estaba de cierta forma destinada a ella, la pregunta era ¿Quién?

-hum, que mujer tan más extraña…-murmuro un chico de ojos dorados, el era un poco mas alto que la mayoría de sus amigos.

-he… ¿Qué no es la chica esa que dicen que es extraña?...-pregunto otro joven de mirada azulina.

-Chicos por favor, nada de que es extraña, quizás lo raro o extraño de ella es su enorme cabello, y que es más alta que la mayoría de las chicas del lugar…-les reprendía otro chico amablemente de mirada azul oscuro.

-nee…Sesshomaru, Kouga y Miroku, han quedado perturbados por esa mujer ¿he?...-reía divertido otro chico de mirada dorada.

-vamos Inuyasha, que a ti se te seco la boca cuando la viste pasar…-y sin mas los cuatro amigos rieron a carcajada abierta.

-vamos, que ella no es extraña, no niego que posee un no se que, pero extraña no es…-suspiro el joven de mirada chocolate.

-huy, Hoyo no me irás a decir que te ha gustado…-le carrillaban los demás chicos.

El viento soplaba suavemente haciendo danzar las ramas de los árboles, el sonido de las hojas al chocar unas con otras, haciendo un sonido bastante relajante. En medio del relajante bosque se encontraba un pequeño templo con sus puertas cerradas.

En su interior se encontraba la figura inmóvil de una mujer, su respiración era lenta, pausada, estaba sentada sobre sus piernas en una posición recta, el sonidos de los pajarillos cantando, el susurro de las hojas, y el aíre fresco del lugar. La llenaban de una inmensa paz.

* * *

El sol brillaba intensamente, se encontraba sentada en medio de dos chicas quienes charlaban animadamente entre si, ella simplemente se limitaba a observarlas mientras tomaba un poco de comida. Por la forma en que se llevaban podría jurarse que tenían años conociéndose, una última broma y las dos rieron divertidas para después enfocar su mirada en la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?...-había preguntado la pelirroja.

-bien, gracias…-respondió ella desconfiada.

-oh, vamos tranquila, nosotras no te haremos ningún daño…-rió divertida la castaña.

-yo…no recuerdo como es que llegue aquí…-

-claro que no, ¿Cómo ibas a recordar eso?

-hey no seas tan ruda con ella, mira que no sabe que esta pasando…-la reprendió la castaña.

-se supone que "él" le explicaría todo….huy como siempre, dejándonos a nosotros las explicaciones…-refunfuñaba la pelirroja.

-no le hagas caso…-sonrío la chica- mi nombre es Sakura y la que esta refunfuñando, es May…-se presento la mujer.

-mucho gusto…mi nombre es Kagome…-susurro…-esto…tu sabes ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-ah te refieres a lo de hace unos momentos, bueno fuiste atacada por un demonio y llegamos May y yo a ofrecerte apoyo…-respondió Sakura alegre.

Mientras la castaña le explicaba lo sucedido, Kagome bajo su mirada a sus manos y las vio bien, sanas, no tenían ningún rasguño, pero vagamente recordaba que al momento de cubrirse de sus manos había salido una luz rojiza.

-si, fue real…-

Kagome levanto su mirada para toparse con la de Sakura.

-¿te estas preguntando si fue real no? Y yo te digo que si, fue real…-

-no….no entiendo…-

-a lo que se refiere, es a que el destello rojizo que viste salir de tus manos fue real…-Kagome se giro para mirar a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? ¿Por qué ustedes están aquí?

-te lo dije, te dije que tendríamos que explicárselo todo…maldito…siempre dejándonos el trabajo sucio…-gruñía la mujer.

-bueno….verás…-suspiro la castaña…-cuando caíste dentro de la cueva no fue del todo un accidente…-

-¿a que te refieres?

-se refiere a que estabas destinada a caer por ese hueco…-respondió May.

-Cuando despertaste te encontraste a un hombre, varonilmente guapo que estaba encadenado ¿no es así?...-

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

-bueno el era un guerrero fuera de serie, el venía de otro lugar, de otro mundo y cuando lo encontraste, estaba en sus últimos minutos de vida…-los ojos de Sakura se entristecieron.

-por lo que al caerte fue en el mejor momento, el te eligió a ti como su…. ¿portadora?...humm bueno si dejémosle en portadora de sus poderes y de su destino en ti como guerrero…-May la miraba fijamente.

-Al principio pensarás que es una terrible maldición pero con el tiempo terminaras acostumbrándote a ello…pero algo debes saber….los poderes que aceptaste tanto concientemente como no, estos surgirán nuevamente en cada renacimiento que tengas…

-eso significa… ¿Qué no podré deshacerme de ellos a pesar de que yo no los quiera?

Y el silencio de ambas chicas fue la única respuesta para saber lo que eso significaba.

-gracias a ti, el guerrero que llevas dentro…-continuo May señalando la pequeña piedra rojiza que tenía en su mano derecha…-ahora es más poderoso debido a que con los poderes que ya poseías has restaurado por completo la joya que tomaría al menos un mes sanar…

Sakura se acerco a Kagome y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para después sonreírle.

-no te preocupes, May y yo te ayudaremos a que desarrolles todas tus habilidades.

Con el paso del tiempo la relación que mantenían Kagome, Sakura y May se fue haciendo día a día, más estrecha, ellas le ayudaban a desarrollar sus poderes con paciencia y calma, a veces May era quien perdía los estribos sometiéndola a entrenamientos más duros.

* * *

Kagome abrió lentamente sus ojos mirando fijamente la pared del templo que tenía frente así, por alguna extraña razón sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta, que le impedía tragar con facilidad.

-Sakura…..May…. ¿quienes son?

Se reincorporo sacudiendo un poco su trasero, estiro un poco sus piernas para quitarle el entumecimiento. Estirándose perezosamente salió del templo asegurándose de dejarlo bien cerrado, dándole la espalda descendió las pocas escaleras que tenía.

Ella se encontraba caminando lentamente dejando poco a poco lejos el templo, tarde se dio cuenta de alguien o algo la había estado observando, se dio cuenta debido a que cuando iba a dar nuevamente otro paso, algo le sujeto fuertemente de la pierna, estirándola y haciéndola caer pesadamente sobre el camino.

El sonido agudo que se escucho por el lugar, era una débil prueba de la fuerza con que había sido tumbada, lentamente fue abriendo sus platinados ojos, sin dejar de sentir como lo que sea que la tenía agarrada jalaba de su pierna con fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede?...-murmuro suavemente preguntándose así misma.

Con fuerza fue alzada al viento para después ser salvajemente impactada contra el tronco de un árbol, de sus labios broto un intenso grito de dolor, puesto que con el golpe varías astillas de madera se enterraron profundamente en su espalda.

El demonio soltó por fin la pierna de Kagome, dejándola caer pesadamente al final del tronco del árbol. Ella se reincorporo lentamente para ver frente a ella a una enorme y demoníaca criatura. La garganta se le cerró por completo debido al terror de verse en semejante situación, lo peor de todo era que no se encontraba nadie cerca que pudriera ayudarla.

El instinto le dijo que tenía que huir de ahí y así lo hizo.

Comenzó a correr a prisa, mientras sentía la extraña sensación de Dejavu de que anteriormente ya había pasado por una situación similar. El demonio lanzo varios de sus tentáculos tratando inútilmente de atraparla otra vez. Los ataques del demonio no lograban su objetivo, pero a medida de que Kagome con dificultad lograba esquivarlos no podía evitar recibir varios rasguños ni mucho menos evitar que su uniforme no sufriera rasgaduras.

Tropezó con una raíz de árbol lo que le hizo perder completamente el equilibrio, justo cuando estaba por caer, sintió que algo la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura y la alzaba a los cielos.

Sorprendida se vio nuevamente entre los tentáculos del demonio, pero esta vez a una altura considerablemente alta, ella se encontraba sudando tanto por el miedo y la impotencia de morir. Con horror noto como un tentáculo con forma de flecha en la punta se acercaba a ella con gran velocidad, en esos momentos vio toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos, nada podía hacer ya, más que esperar el impacto y rogaba a Dios por que la muerte fuera rápidamente instantánea.

Sin embargo algo paso dentro de ella, sus ojos platinados tomaron un color platinado ámbar nublado, extendió sus brazos y los coloco en posición de ataque de entre sus manos apareció un precioso arco de llamas, al igual que la flecha con que apuntaba la cabeza del demonio, antes de que el impacto llegara a la peliazulada, esta dejo ir la flecha con fuerza y rapidez, clavándola entre los ojos del demonio, este inmediatamente se incendio y pereció.

El tentáculo que la sostenía también desapareció, dejando de sostenerla y empezó a caer pesadamente, ella veía como todo pasaba frente a sus ojos y antes de sentir nada, cayó recibiendo un fuerte impacto por todo su cuerpo. Con dificultad se reincorporo mientras caminaba tambaleándose, con su mano menos dañada sujetaba su brazo fracturado…a lo lejos oía ruido, demasiado, las voces de los jóvenes alegres, nadie se percato de lo ocurrido.

Se apoyo con fuerza sobre un tronco mientras veía a sus amigas charlar preocupadamente.

El sonido de una ramita al crujir trajo la atención de las cuatro jóvenes que se encontraban completamente preocupadas, por la desaparición de su amiga, pero al girar ahogaron un grito de sorpresa y horror.

Ahí estaba Kagome, con el uniforme rasgado, con varíos cortes por todo el cuerpo y sobre todo un brazo fracturado, inmediatamente corrieron para ayudarla.

-Kagome…-exclamaron horrorosas al ver el estado de su amiga.

-Dios mío, ¿Qué te ha pasado?...-sollozaba la rubia.

-vamos, necesitamos llevarla a la enfermería rápido…-Sugirió Sango.

Ayame se acerco lentamente a ella, buscando la manera de poder pasar por sobre los arbustos, cuando noto que ella, Kagome avanzaba hacia ella.

Kagome forzó a su cuerpo a que continuara al menos unos momentos mas, sus ojos platinados volvieron a la normalidad, justo después de pasar los arbustos, cayo pesadamente sobre los brazos de la pelinegra mientras esta gritaba su nombre realmente alarmada y nuevamente sucumbió a la oscuridad….

-¡Kagome! ... ¡Kagome!

Fue lo último que escucho en la oscuridad.

CONTINUARA………….

-aplicándose pequeñas frazadas húmedas con agua- vale, esta vez me he excedido demasiado….pobre de mi cerebrito…sniff…sniff…espero que este capitulo valga la pena…-suspirando.

Bueno como verán no es la misma historia, no, pero para nada, es la continuación en el primer texto que publique cometí el pequeño error de mencionarlo como Epílogo cuando en realidad era el Prologo del inicio de esta historia, muchas chicas en el fic anterior me pidieron que explicara como Kagome había obtenido sus poderes, pues bueno en el Prologo aparece el como Kagome obtuvo sus poderes.

Quizás las confunde un poco con los lapsos de recuerdos de la vida pasada de nuestra protagonista Kagome, aclaro que no hay necesidad de que me linchen por haber cambiado totalmente las apariencias de los protagonistas, pero era realmente necesario para que supieran quienes eran las reencarnaciones y quienes son las del pasado.

Sinceramente me gustaría ver un poco mas de apoyo con sus mensajes y miren que la verdad me ha costado bastante trabajo debido a que ya se me estaba olvidando por completo todo lo relacionado con la serie de inuyasha que ayer durante la tarde tuve que aventarme unos cuantos capítulos para recordar.

En cuanto a la petición de que vuelva a escribir los primeros capítulos de la primera parte de esta mini sagita, déjame te digo mi nena que me costaría bastante trabajo ya que no recuerdo ni como demonios empieza la historia y lo que es peor podría transformar toda la historia y lo q es aun más peor no coincidirían con los últimos capítulos.

Espero que les guste este humilde capitulo, les ruego nuevamente que me dejen unas cuantas firmitas aunque sea un hola, una sola palabrita, pero algo que me de animo, se los ruego por favor. Bueno como veran creo que esto a quedado algo largo pero en fin, espero que lo disfruten y las actualizaciones las procurare hacer tan rápido como mi cansado cerebro me los permita.

Cuídenseme mucho, les mando un beso y fuerte abrazo, nos vemos

Bye bye

Atte.

Su Amiga Y Fiel Servidora Ayame Fire.


	3. Después De La Pelea

Hola

Hola

Buenas, a medida de que he causado mucha confusión entre las lectoras tendré a explicarme mejor.

Bueno lo que ven ahí que esta marcado por una raya doble es donde comienzan los sueños, o los lapsos de la vida pasada de nuestra actual Kagome, recuerden que la Kagome actual es peliazulada, con una mirada plateada y el cabello mucho mas largo, por lo tanto más lizo también.

Si se fijan hay lapsos donde recuerda el Sengoku, pero ella no sabe nada de su antepasada vida, por lo tanto tampoco sabe que en su vida pasada tuvo poderes aparte de los de la sacerdotisa Kikio, recuerden que en el prologo se explica como fue que Kagome tuvo sus poderes, pero esa Kagome es la Kagome antigua, la de mirada chocolate y cabello largo hasta la cintura con las puntas rizadas… ¿ahora me he explicado? En caso contrario para referirme a la Kagome de antes. Le pondré las iniciales K.A. (Kagome Antigua)

Bien ahora continuemos con el Fic.

Espero sus Rewies, por que en fin seguiré adelante aunque ya no se hagan populares vale.

Cuídense un fuerte abrazo.

Después De La Pelea.

Los rayos de luz entraban sutilmente por las cortinas de la ventana, descansando sobre el rostro levemente golpeado de una chica que yacía inconciente en la cama de enfermería de la escuela, su respiración era tranquila y relajada, la enfermera que se encontraba a su lado le colocaba pequeña banditas en los cortes de cuyo hermoso rostro se notaban ahora.

Al pie de la cama estaban cuatro chicas más quienes le miraban perturbadas, preocupadas y angustiadas.

-¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?...-Pregunto la peli castaña, quitándose los lentes para secar una pequeñas lágrimas que corrían de ellos.

-todo parece ser que ha sido atacada… ¿pero por que?...-la pelinegra dejo escapar el aire pesadamente, echando un travieso mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja.

-no lo se, hasta ahora nunca le hemos conocido a un enemigo…-suspiro la rubia.

-lo más extraño es que Kagome se allá defendido, no sabía que practicaba algún deporte, o que tenía habilidades en peleas…-la peli castaña claro miraba fijamente el rostro de la peliazulada inconciente.

-tendremos que esperar hasta que ella despierte para que nos comente lo que ha sucedido….si no, jamás podremos salir de dudas…-

-si, tienes razón Ayame-Chan…-

-pobre Kagome…-

-vamos Sango, que saldrá de esta, no tiene más que pequeños rasguños…-

-si, tienes razón Rin…-

-bien, no podemos hacer nada aquí, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es asistir a clases…-

-Faite, si es lo mejor…-

Las chicas salieron de enfermería no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo a su amiga, para cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Kagome abrió lentamente sus ojos plateados mientras miraba fijamente el techo, había escuchado la conversación entre sus amigas, y ellas tenían razón en algo y eso era en que ella no tenía enemigos, por lo cual no tenía ninguna necesidad de entrenar o practicar alguna actividad defensiva.

Ella tampoco entendía que era lo que había ocurrido momentos antes, solo recordaba haber salido del templo y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Se llevo un brazo a la altura de su rostro para ocultar su mirada bajo a el, no recordaba absolutamente nada, lo peor de todo es que sentía que su vida estaba dando giros drásticos, le preocupaba no saber cuando esperarlos ya que estos solían llegar de sorpresa, sin contar que aun estaban las cosas de esos sueños medio extraños.

Todo parecía indicar que su vida pasada desea recordarle algo de gran importancia, pero a medida de que estos sueños se hacen mas frecuentes, no son menos inquietantes, al contrario, se sentía desesperar ya que no comprendía ninguna de las sensaciones por las cuales estaba pasando.

Se reincorporo lentamente, sujetándose a la cama con fuerza debido a los pequeños mareos que le dieron al levantarse de repente. Observo fijamente los pequeños vendajes que tenía en sus manos, brazos, piernas y unos cuantos pequeños en el rostro. Frustrada aparto de un golpe las sabanas y sin más salio de la enfermería.

Mientras se alejaba de la enfermería tenia que irse apoyando lentamente en la pared, ya que en ese momento sus piernas se encontraban completamente débiles, si no quería ser un estorbo tendría que darse más prisa para alejarse antes de que los demás estudiantes salieran y la embistieran sin cuidado alguno.

Kagome se detuvo lentamente, para mirar fijamente el patio donde se encontraba una enorme cancha de básquet bol, su mirada se poso sobre cierto chico que últimamente le llamaba incesantemente la atención, sentía la necesidad de ir con el, y apoyarse entre sus brazos, perderse en su calidez. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, de donde venían esos pensamientos no lo sabia, y tampoco entendía esa urgencia por estar con el.

Se sujeto con cuidado el brazo herido y con una determinación empezó a correr con rumbo a dirección a donde el joven se encontraba. Bajo descuidadamente los escalones estando a punto de caer pesadamente contra el suelo pero con trabajo logro mantener el equilibrio.

Aun corriendo con rumbo a el, el panorama en el que se encontraba cambio de apariencia, y tomo el lugar de un bosque, mientras el chico pelinegro que en esos momentos se encontraba jugando, fue remplazado por la imagen de un chico que se encontraba de pie y con los brazos cruzados, mirándola fijamente y esperando pacientemente a que ella llegara junto a el.

El vestía ropas rojas, se encontraba descalzo, su cabello era largo y de un precioso color plateado, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron las pequeñas orejitas que tenían las cuales se movían de manera graciosa al escuchar un ruido o cualquier sonido.

Los ojos platinados de Kagome se oscurecieron lentamente, mientras los recuerdos la invadían, una sonrisa surco su rostro, era una sonrisa de las más tiernas que poseía y a quienes muy pocas personas dedicaban.

Inuyasha se giro velozmente al escuchar unos pequeños pasos que se dirigían a la cancha de básquet, sus ojos se agrandaron un poco al reconocer la figura femenina que se acercaba a toda prisa a el, era la chica peliazulada. Su mirada se notaba algo turbia, dejo caer pesadamente el balón que mantenía entre sus manos, y sin saber por que en un momento se encontró caminando hacía ella.

-Ka…Kagome…-susurro el joven, mientras sus ojos dorados se nublaban también, por una extraña sombra de recuerdos.

El murmullo que broto de sus labios el viento se los llevo, pero Kagome aumento la velocidad de su correr, era como si el viento le hubiera susurrado al oído las palabras del pelinegro.

-Inuyasha…-grito la peli azulada, mientras se lanzaba con fuerza a los brazos del joven.

Inuyasha, la recibió gustosamente entre sus brazos, al ver que ella se refugiaba en ellos, la abrazo de una manera un tanto posesiva, mientras enterraba su rostro en el suave cabello de ella y aspiraba profundamente su aroma.

Kagome al sentir el calido y posesivo abrazo, sus ojos platinados recuperaron su tono habitual y los abrió con gran sorpresa al verse en brazos de cierto joven que últimamente le robaba el sueño.

Los ojos dorados retornaron a su color original, y confundido miraba el cabello de la mujer que en esos momentos tenía en sus brazos, al ver que la chica era de su misma estatura, y que la única chica que igualaba su estatura y la de sus amigos, era la famosa Kagome. Al entender lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente la soltó, logrando que ella casi cayera al suelo y con una reacción que le sorprendió la sujeto de los brazos, mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos de plata.

-yo…yo lo lamento…no se que me ha pasado…-balbuceaba Kagome, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-deberías tener más cuidado…-respondió Inuyasha completamente confundido.

-lo…lo que ha pasado hace unos momentos….

-será mejor que lo olvidemos……después de todo, no te encuentras bien…-la interrumpió cortante.

-no…-murmuro Kagome, haciendo que el chico agrandara mas los ojos y le mirara fijamente-…no lo olvidare….tu también sentiste lo mismo que yo…aunque fuera solo por unos momentos….no se que esta pasando….pero algo me dice que tu y yo estamos destinados…

-¿Qué? ¿Tú y yo destinados? ¿Estas loca o que? Si ni siquiera nos conocemos, como es que puedes decir semejantes tonterías, además jamás me atrevería a andar siquiera unos metros cerca de una mujer tan extraña y rara como tu…-le gritaba sin dejar de señalarla con el dedo-…había escuchado comentarios de que eres aparte de popular totalmente extraña, incluso la mayoría piensa que estas completamente loca y ¿sabes que? Con lo que acabas de decir has afirmado que lo que se dice de ti es verdad….aléjate de mí, no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida…-y sin más se giro, dejándola ahí completamente sola.

Kagome apretó fuertemente sus puños al ver como el se alejaba de ahí dejándola sola, tomando impulso con la mano, se dio una fuerte bofetada así misma, ladeándose un poco el rostro. Se giro nuevamente fijándose en el chico, mientras un pequeño hilillo de sangre corría por sus labios.

-idiota….si el te creía loca, ahora lo has confirmado….te has dejado guiar por un estupido impulso….ni siquiera sabes que demonios te ocurre…-se reprendía a si misma-…no se lo que me ocurre…solo se que no puedo mantenerme lejos de el…Inuyasha…-murmuro suavemente, mientras su mirada se tornaba triste y melancólica.

Mientras tanto una pequeña figura la observaba tranquilamente desde lo alto del edificio escolar, se encontraba sentada sobre el barandal del edificio y una pequeña luz plateada que giraba entre sus manos para nuevamente caer en ella, una pequeña moneda de plata.

-pobre Kagome….aun no sabes quien eres, es una tristeza que aun no pueda aparecer, para ayudarte con tus dudas y temores…-dejo de mirar a la peliazulada, para enfocar su mirada en el cielo de multicolor al caer la tarde-…quizás dentro de poco nos conoceremos…mientras tanto…-y entre murmullos invoco un pequeño conjuro, mientras desaparecía lentamente entre el atardecer.

El pequeño viento hizo que Kagome se girara rápidamente, mirando fijamente en ambas direcciones, la ventisca le hizo sentir algo raro….la presencia le era conocida…al menos así lo sentía su cuerpo, pero de alguna manera era inquietante.

-Kagomeeee….-se escucharon cuatros gritos realmente preocupado.

La aludida se giro lentamente, solo para ver como sus cuatro amigas corrían rumbo a su dirección con la preocupación esculturada en sus hermosos rostros.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces fuera de la cama?...-la primera en reprenderla fue Sango, mientras sujetaba sus lentes y se los acomodaba.

-no deberías estar aquí, tienes que descansar…-la segunda en reprimirle fue Ayame, mientras se recogía varios mechones pelinegros.

-me tenías completamente preocupada…-la tercera fue Faite.

-vamos, te llevaremos a casa para que puedas recuperarte lo antes posible…-susurro Rin.

-no, estoy bien, lamento haberlas preocupado…-murmuro Kagome mientras las miraba fijamente.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes….vamos a llevarte a casa…-

Una ves que hubiesen cargado las cosas de la peli azulada, salieron de la escuela, mientras dos de ellas le ayudaban a caminar, pasándole los brazos por la cintura y los brazos por encima de sus cuellos.

Cuando ellas salían no se percataron de que cierta mirada dorada las observaba fijamente, mientras se esforzaban por ayudar a la chica a caminar con cuidado y sutileza.

-hey, Inuyasha que los ojos se te van…-bromeo Miroku

-no seas ridículo…-refunfuño el aludido.

-relajate que solo lo dije en broma…-se defendió el chico de mirada azulina.

-al parecer hubo algo que te hizo enojar mucho…-afirmo Sesshomaru.

-no…bueno si…la verdad es que no se…-grito exasperado el chico mientras se rascaba furiosamente la cabeza.

-vamos bestia, solo dinos que es lo que te tiene de mal humor…-pidió Kouga.

-nada, solo que la chica rara esa…Kagome…me dijo unas tonterías mientras me encontraba practicando yo solo…-

-¿y que fue lo que te dijo?...-pregunto Hojo.

-me dijo que ella y yo estábamos destinados….ja…quien va a creer semejante tontería…-

Los cuatros chicos se miraron fijamente entre si, con la expresión de el aun no sabe.

-si, tienes razón ¿Quién creería en semejante tontería?

-si, claro que nosotros no…-

-si, dejemos de pensar en eso y compremos algo para comer en el camino…-

-ehh…Hojo tu siempre pensando en la comida…-

-ahh…bueno no puedo evitarlo, tengo buen apetito…-

-mas bien, estas hambreado…-

Y así los cinco chicos tiraron la carcajada mientras se retiraban alegremente.

Después de que ellos desaparecieran del lugar, nuevamente la pequeña figurilla apareció, inclinándose solo un poco al frente.

-vaya, así que aun no has despertado….esto es bastante extraño…los otros cuatro han despertado…pero ni Kagome y ni Inuyasha….han despertado del todo…y si lo hacen….tienen miedo a descubrir más de la verdad…-callo por unos momentos-

-pero….hay algo que no entiendo…si los demás ya saben lo que sucedió en su vida anterior…. ¿Por qué ellos no ayudan a Kagome e Inuyasha a despertar?... ¿por que los dejan solos?...algo anda mal aquí…y lo averiguare…-desapareció del lugar sin dejar ningún rastro.

CONTINUARA…………..

Hola!

Si lo se, se que este capitulo ha quedado completamente pequeño, mas que los anteriores dos, pero como ando con el trabajo y con unas inspecciones muy apenas si me doy tiempo para poder terminar el tercer episodio y poder subirlo.

En fin, espero que sea de su agrado y no se me desesperen tanto, vale, ya las cosas se irán aclarando lentamente, no puedo explicarme mas por que por mas que lo trato, termino confundiéndolas más, así que dejen que las cosas se vayan aclarando lentamente por si solas ¿vale?

Bueno espero que tengan un feliz fin de semana, cuídenseme mucho besos y abrazos.

Atte

Su Amiga Y Fiel Servidora Ayame Fire


End file.
